User blog:EstherMalikHoranPayneStylesTomlinsonDada-Ajewole/chapter 7
t was 6:00am, Rachel and Niall were infront of me, they were holding hands. I didn't question then as I was half asleep and so I didnt think anything of it. Harry and Niamh still weren't talking ... Well they were but it was either awkward conversation or arguments! "BOO!" shouted Josh coming up behind me! I screamed! "Josh..." I moaned turning around and punching him in the arm. He was laughing. "hey it's not funny" I giggled, Liam started to laugh to and before we knew it everyone was laughing! "hey" I said when I finally stopped laughing " are you and Lauren coming now or when?" I questioned "we have booked a flight one week from now!" Josh smiled "see you in a week!" i giggled before giving him and Lauren a hug! "Same seats" shouted Miss Leroy! "great ..." Niamh sighed, Harry shrugged. I slept for a bit ... Well half slept, I couldn't sleep properly with Niamh and Harry arguing beside me. I woke up properly at 10:00am and Niamh and Harry were still arguing "Harry move your foot!" "you move your foot!" "no my foot was always here!" "would you two shut up!" snapped Rachel "you have been arguing for the past 4hours! None stop!". Harry and Niamh the just sat in an awkward silence. It was now 12 noon and we stopped for Lunch. Nothing much happened at Luch. Niamh and Harry were still not talking to eachother and it was still a bit awkward. After we got back on the coach the arguments between Niamh and Harry begun again! After a while Niamh and Harry's arguments became sort of background noise and I fell asleep for a few hours. I woke up with my head against Liams chest and he was twiddling with my hair. I could feel is chest slowly moving up and down and his warm breath on my cheek. Harry and Niamh were still arguing, what a surprise! I suddenly realised we weren't moving. I slowly lifted my head and rubbed my eyes "why aren't we moving?" I asked "the bus broke down!" sighed Louis "oh!" I replied still half asleep, Liam giggled. I was still leaning on Liam and he was still stroking my hair! I had been awake for an hour now and Harry and Niamh were still bickering, however this bickering was about to get worse. Harry opened his drink and accidentally spilt it ALL over Niamh! Niamh looked more annoyed than I has EVER seen her! "HARRY!" she screamed "Whoops!" Harry whispered "Miss Leroy can I PLEASE move seats!" moaned Niamh "you seemed to enjoy eachothers company the other day" replied Miss Leroy the walking off. Niamh went bright red, Harry looked away and me, i just burst out laughing. This was one of the most funniest things ever! "seriously what happened?" asked Justine, that made me laugh even more. Harry glared at me. His glare was a little scary but it wasnt enough to make me stop laughing. My phone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket. Dont tell anyone what happened - Niamh I won't promise, but for me, this whole situation is hilarious! - Sian'' Liams POV '''''Don't tell anyone what happened - Niamh I read over Sians shoulder, immediately I texted Harry''Dude what happened? - Liam'Don't want to talk about it - Harry''''' Was it really that bad? Sian's POV "miss what happened?" asked Niall across the bus, miss Leroy just gave a little smile and shook her head. Then Zayn heard our conversation and he was joining in! Before we knew it the whole bus was shouting across asking what happened between Harry and Niamh and the whole time I carried on laughing! Category:Blog posts